Joe and The Computer
by An-Jelly-Ca
Summary: Joe trying to set up a screename. Just a random story written at one in the morning. Read and Review! better then it sounds!


**A/N Yes I am aware of the fact that I should be updating my other eight stories instead of writing a ninth, but w/e. **

**This is just a one-shot that I'm writing. I was setting up a new screename 2day and there was this thing called how**

**to IM on the buddy list that started IMing me, and it got me thinking how Joe is bad with/ doesn't like computer's so **

**the responses are the one's I got from the computer. **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing only Joe's replies are made up by me the rest is aol and I don't own the characters either. **

**Even Frank's direction are my friend trying to explain it to me! LOL!**

"You need some help?" Frank asked me from where he stood leaning in my doorway.

"No, I can figure out how to set up a simple screen name!" I told him.

"Al right, then I'll be at the library call my cell if you need anything." frank responded before walking out the door.

Okay now how do I do this? I think Frank said something about going to the master screen name and clicking create.

Okay well Frank is the master account, but what was his password. Oh yeah, Joe said typing it in.

He is not going to be happy if he figures out I know his password, okay now what's next okay click the

mail after file and edit. AT least that's what this handy little note Frank left says. Okay next go to mail center in the drop down menu.

okay I did that. Click customize email, okay where is that? Oh I see it. Okay now go to screen names on the index thing that should

come up. Okay where is screen names! Oh wait I found it, okay now go through screen name list until you find and empty slot click create.

Okay I did that. Now the computer wants me to enter the security code. Umm, which is the last four digits of Frank's social security number,

he's not going to be happy I know that either, but oh well okay now enter screen name. Umm, how about bayport's#1detective.

Frank will love that. HAHAHA! Okay now enter your password. Umm, okay, Confirm your password, Wait what was my password?

Okay umm oh yeah. Chose age group. Mature Teen (16-18). Okay. You're finished! Wait who the hell is talking to me!

**HowToUseIM : **Hello bayport's#1detective. I'm AOL's new automated Instant Messenger. I'm here to help you get started using

Instant Messaging. You can respond by typing "next" and clicking Send.

**bayport's#1detective:** Who the hell are you?

**HowToUseIM: **Instant messaging allows you to see when your friends are online. If they are, their AOL screen names will appear in your

Buddy List. The Buddy List will even show you if your friends are mobile, busy or if their computer is idle.

Type "next" in the box below and click Send to continue.

**bayport's#1detective:** Okay weirdo I'm not talking to you anymore!

**HowToUseIM: **You can exchange real-time messages with anyone who uses Instant Messenger on AOL, AIM, ICQ, Netscape

or CompuServe.

Type "next" in the box below and click Send to continue.

**bayport's#1detective:** Why would I want to continue talking to you?

**HowToUseIM: **Ask your friends and family members for their screen names and add them to your Buddy List. You will be able to

talk with them instantly when they come online!

Type "next" in the box below and click Send to continue.

**bayport's#1detective:** How do you know who my friends are! Are you some kind of stalker?

**HowToUseIM: **The Recent Buddies group in your Buddy List helps you quickly find people you've contacted lately. Each time you

IM or e-mail with someone who is not already in your Buddy List, the new screen name is added to Recent Buddies.

Type "next" in the box below and click Send to continue.

**bayport's#1detective:** Do you have my house bugged or something? How do you knew who I've contacted recently!

Okay then you psycho you're going to spy on all my conversations and add them to your little folder!

**HowToUseIM: **If you are ready to get started, **click here **to add a screen name to your Buddy List. It was great instant messaging with you!

**bayport's#1detective:** What's going to happen if I click there? Are you going to make my computer explode or send me a virus.

Because no thank you then.

**HowToUseIM: **That's the end of this short introduction. You can use the link above to get more information or you can just

start instant messaging your friends and family now. If you would like me to go through it all again, I'll be happy to.

Just type anything below and click Send

**bayport's#1detective:** There's no way in hell I want you to explain it again. Are you a sadist or something?

Because you seem to get pleasure in torturing me!

**HowToUseIM: **Instant messaging allows you to see when your friends are online. If they are, their AOL screen names will appear in

your Buddy List. The Buddy List will even show you if your friends are mobile, busy or if their computer is idle.

Type "next" in the box below and click Send to continue.

**bayport's#1detective:** I thought I told you that I didn't want you to keep talking to me.

**HowToUseIM: **You can exchange real-time messages with anyone who uses Instant Messenger on AOL, AIM, ICQ, Netscape or CompuServe.

Type "next" in the box below and click Send to continue.

**bayport's#1detective:** Go to hell, I just realized if I click x on your little aol window you can't bug me anymore, of course I can't IM

either but whatever, I hate computers anyway!

**HowToUseIM: **Ask your friends and family members for their screen names and add them to your Buddy List. You will be able

to talk with them instantly when they come online!

Type "next" in the box below and click Send to continue.

**bayport's#1detective:** I thought I told you to stop it!

**HowToUseIM: **The Recent Buddies group in your Buddy List helps you quickly find people you've contacted lately. Each time

you IM or e-mail with someone who is not already in your Buddy List, the new screen name is added to Recent Buddies.

Type "next" in the box below and click Send to continue.

**bayport's#1detective:** Crap! Frank's here stop talking to me he's going to think I'm insane when he comes up here an.

**HowToUseIM: **If you are ready to get started, click here to add a screen name to your Buddy List. It was great instant messaging with you!

**bayport's#1detective:** Leave me alone! I'm begging you!

**HowToUseIM: **That's the end of this short introduction. You can use the link above to get more information or you can

just start instant messaging your friends and family now. If you would like me to go through it all again,

I'll be happy to. Just type anything below and click Send.

"Who are you talking to Joe?" Frank asked walking in unnoticed.

"Some psycho." I respond in an offhanded manner.

"What!" Frank asks looking over my shoulder. "You know that's an automated computer system designed to help you

set up your buddy system right!"

"Umm, yeah." I respond embarrassed. I manage to shove him out of my room because he's laughing ot hard to stop me. Stupid computer!

**A/N Hope everyone liked! Just a short random fic. Review! Please! I don't except flames though.**


End file.
